Ponte en mi lugar
by YukiMisaki
Summary: One-shot. Tras una pelea, Misaki amanece atrapado en el cuerpo de Akihiko y Akihiko en el de Misaki. Aviso de que el fic es una chorrada y que si buscabas algo serio no lo vas a encontrar.


Estaba harto de la situación, todos los días era la misma historia. Usagi-san y sus celos. Era exasperante. Los celos del escritor hacían sentir a Misaki muy inseguro, era como si el mayor no confiara en él.

Misaki era demasiado inocente y Akihiko lo sabía. El castaño no se daba cuenta de todos los hombres que iban detrás de él. ¿Cómo era posible que Misaki no se percatara de lo irresistible que era? Akihiko sabía que no era culpa del menor, pero no podía evitar mosquearse al ver lo poco consciente que era del don que tenía para atraer a los hombres.

Aquella tarde la cosa se había ido de las manos. Ijuuin-sensei le había guiñado un ojo a Misaki y éste le había sonreído.

\- ¿QUÉ ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA? ¿GIRARLE LA CARA?- Gritó Misaki enfadado. Habían llegado unos minutos antes al apartamento y desde entonces no habían parado de discutir.

\- ¡PUES SÍ!

\- ¡SÓLO INTENTABA SER AMABLE!

\- ¡PUES GUÁRDATE LA AMABILIDAD PARA ALGUIEN QUE NO QUIERA METÉRTELA!- Misaki le miró muy cabreado y se marchó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. En verdad no tenía sed pero sabía que si le contestaba en ese momento no iba a salir nada bueno. Akihiko le siguió hasta la cocina y le volvió a hablar pero esta vez más calmado.- Misaki, solo quiero que vayas con cuidado porque no todo el mundo es bueno y pueden aprovecharse de ti. Me preocupa que eso pase, ¿lo entiendes?

\- Usagi-san, sé cuidarme, no soy un crío.- Le respondió Misaki cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ya lo sé, pero tú eres un amor de persona y hay gente que ve eso y piensa...piensa que puede hacer cualquier cosa contigo y tienes que dejar claro que no es así.

\- Es que parece que no confías en mí.- Le dijo Misaki algo dolido y Akihiko suspiró.

\- No confío en los demás.

\- Pues podrías tener un poquito más de fe en mí.- Le reprochó Misaki.

\- No me entiendes.- Murmuró Akihiko negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡No, eres tú quien no me entiende a mí!- Gritó el menor frustrado.

\- Ponte en mi lugar, ¿qué harías si vieras a alguien intentando alejarme de ti?

\- Usagi-san, son imaginaciones tuyas. Ijuuin-sensei no quiere nada conmigo.- Akihiko suspiró pasándose una mano por los ojos.

\- Estás ciego, Misaki.

\- Tú también deberías ponerte un poco en mi lugar. Me duele mucho ver que no confías en mí.- Dijo Misaki.- ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a la cama, ya hablaremos mañana.

\- ¿No vas a cenar?- Le preguntó el mayor.

\- No me apetece.- Respondió el castaño subiendo las escaleras.- Están las sobras de ayer en la nevera, solo tienes que meterlas en el microondas. Buenas noches, Usagi-san.

\- Buenas noches, Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko sabiendo que aquella noche no dormirían juntos.

El despertador sonó y Misaki se revolvió en la cama algo fastidiado. Al estirar el brazo notó a Suzuki-san y eso le extrañó, si no recordaba mal aquella noche había dormido en su habitación y no en la de Usagi-san. Movió la pierna y notó algo todavía más extraño, los pies le llegaban hasta el final de la cama, ¿podía haber crecido tanto en una sola noche? Sus plegarías debían de haber sido escuchadas.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, algo no andaba bien, era como si no fuera capaz de enfocar los objetos que estaban alejados de él. ¿Lo que había ganado de altura lo había perdido de vista? Aquella mañana estaba siendo muy rara y no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que le sonó el despertador. Se puso en pie y sonrió al comprobar que efectivamente había crecido, ya estaba más cerca de la lámpara. Intentó tocar el techo para comprobar si llegaba y abrió la boca al ver sus manos, ¿desde cuando sus manos eran tan grandes? Eran muy parecidas a las de Usagi-san. Se quedó contemplándolas hasta que una idea pasó por su mente; ¿y si le había crecido algo más?

Misaki miró a su alrededor como si temiera que alguien le estuviera observando y, con cuidado, se estiró la goma del pantalón del pijama y del calzoncillo para comprobar que todo siguiera igual allí abajo. Estuvo a nada de caerse al suelo por la impresión, aquella hombría no era la suya, de hecho él conocía muy bien a su dueño.

\- ¿Por qué tengo el pene de Usagi-san?- Al escucharse la voz se asustó todavía más, aquella era la voz de su pareja. Corrió al baño y cuando se miró en el espejo comenzó a gritar como un histérico.

\- MISAKIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Aquello fue muy raro. Vio a su cuerpo ir hacia él con cara de preocupación y gritando su nombre.

\- Usagi-san, ¿eres tú?- Le preguntó Misaki a su cuerpo.

\- Sí. No sé qué coño está pasando pero ahora yo soy tú y tú eres yo.- Respondió Akihiko.

\- ¡Pero eso es imposible!

\- Pues no lo es porque está pasando.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Preguntó Misaki muy agobiado.

\- Propongo no salir de casa hoy y esperar a que esto se solucione solo.

\- Sí, será mejor que hoy no salgamos.- Asintió Misaki pero cayó rápidamente en que no iba a ser posible.- ¡Mierda! ¡Hoy tengo examen con Kamijou!

\- Pues no vas a poder ir.

\- ¡Si no voy suspenderé la asignatura y no me podré graduar este año!- Misaki se encontraba muy agobiado en ese momento. Observó como su cuerpo pasaba a tener cara pensativa.- ¿Alguna idea, Usagi-san?

\- Yo haré el examen por ti.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros. Es de literatura, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Pues me saldrá genial. Además es con Hiroki, eso está tirado.- Dijo Akihiko muy seguro de sí mismo.- Ya me darás las gracias por el diez.

\- Pero no has asistido a las clases y no sabes…

\- Me ofendes, Misaki. Sin contar que yo tengo un montón de cultura general, cada vez que salgo a beber con Hiroki empieza a hablar y a hablar y siempre lo hace sobre dos temas.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Su vida sexual y la literatura.- Dijo Akihiko.- Yo prefiero que me hable del primero pero nunca me da a elegir.

\- Me cuesta creer que Kamijou tenga vida sexual.- Murmuró Misaki.

\- Créeme que la tiene y nada aburrida.

\- Bueno, ¿entonces harás tú el examen?

\- Por supuesto y sacaré un diez.

\- Kamijou nunca pone dieces.

\- Pues el tuyo será el primero.

\- ¿Y yo qué hago?- Preguntó Misaki queriendo ser útil, si Usagi-san iba a ser productivo él también quería serlo.

\- Vale, escúchame atentamente.- Dijo Akihiko poniéndose serio.- Necesito que te pongas un traje…

\- Entendido.

-...te afeites…

\- Eso está tirado.

-...te metas en mi despacho…

\- De acuerdo.

-...enciendas mi ordenador…

\- ¿Y qué más?

-...y te pongas a jugar al buscaminas.

\- Por supues...¿eh? ¿No necesitas qué haga nada importante?

\- No.

\- Pero tú te vas a hacer pasar por mí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer yo es…

\- Misaki, ¿qué te crees que hago la mayoría del tiempo en mi despacho?

\- Escribir.

\- Hacer como que escribo.- Le corrigió Akihiko.- Sólo escribo cuando miro a la muerte a los ojos. Hablando de la muerte, ni se te ocurra cogerle el teléfono a Aikawa bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿entendido?

\- ¿Y si es importante?

\- No lo será.

\- Pero…

\- Y cuando digo a Aikawa me refiero también a Isaka.

\- Está bien.

\- Bueno, no respondas llamadas de nadie de la editorial.- Dijo Akihiko.- Ni de mi padre, ni de ningún familiar, ni siquiera de Tanaka.

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando, Usagi-san?

\- Pensándolo mejor, existe la posibilidad de que si llama Takana sea para decirme que mi padre la ha palmado… A Tanaka sí que se lo puedes coger. En fin, voy a prepararme para hacer un examen.- Dijo el escritor pero antes de salir del baño en el que estaban, se giró para decirle una cosa más.- Si muere mi padre baja a comprar champán, me pondría muy triste si no tengo con qué celebrarlo.

\- No me puedo creer que mi cuerpo haya dicho todas esas idioteces.- Murmuró Misaki nada más se marchó el otro.

* * *

Akihiko llegó puntual a la universidad y entró en el aula que le había indicado Misaki. Un par de personas le saludaron al entrar, el escritor supuso que eran conocidos de su novio y se limitó a hacerles un gesto con la cabeza. Se dejó caer en el primer asiento que vio libre y poco tiempo después hizo aparición su amigo de la infancia. Cuando Hiroki entró en aquella clase, todo el mundo se calló y esperó a que el profesor dijera algo. La situación a Akihiko le parecía graciosa, sabía que su amigo conseguía intimidar a sus alumnos pero no tenía ni idea de que llegaba hasta ese punto. Sí, Hiroki tenía muy mala leche pero tampoco era para tanto.

\- A partir de ahora no quiero oír ninguna palabra.- Comenzó a decir el profesor mientras repartía los exámenes.- Creo que no es necesario decir que si veo a alguien copiando será inmediatamente expulsado de la universidad. El examen consta de cuatro preguntas a desarrollar y un comentario de texto.- Cuando ya todo el mundo tenía el examen, Hiroki volvió a su mesa.- Ya podéis darle la vuelta. Tenéis dos horas a partir de ya. Mucha suerte, la vais a necesitar.

Akihiko no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud que adoptaba su amigo en clase. Hiroki le miró extrañado pero no dijo nada y Akihiko comenzó a leer el examen. Contuvo una carcajada al ver las preguntas, ese Hiroki era un cabrón, pero él iba a conseguir sacar buena nota.

En poco más de una hora consiguió acabar el examen y se levantó a entregarlo. Hiroki le miró arqueando una ceja y sonrió de lado, Akihiko conocía esa sonrisa; le iba a caer bronca.

\- Qué rápido, Takahashi. ¿Es que ya has dado por perdida mi asignatura?- El escritor lo último que quería era meter en un lío a Misaki, pero le resultaba imposible resistirse a contestarle.

\- Para nada, de hecho me ha parecido muy sencillo.- Hiroki le miró con los ojos como platos y una vena en la sien comenzó a palpitar.

\- Me sorprendes, Takahashi, ya que la única vez que has aprobado un examen conmigo ha sido por pura suerte.- Hiroki se cruzó de brazos y se puso todavía más erguido.- Me alegra saber que has conseguido mejorar, algo que en tu caso parecía imposible.

\- Voy a sacar un diez en este examen.- Comentó Akihiko y Hiroki frunció el ceño.

\- Te veo muy seguro de ti mismo hoy, de normal no consigues formular una frase con sentido.

\- Vaya, sí que eres un estirado en clase, Hiroki.- El profesor le miró como si le hubiera ofendido de la peor manera posible.- Es como si el médico ese tuyo no te tuviera sexualmente satisfecho.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, Takahashi?- Hiroki se encontraba muy cabreado en ese momento y Akihiko supo que Misaki iba a matarle. El profesor intentaba no alzar la voz para no alterar a quienes seguían haciendo el examen.- ¿Qué sabes de Nowaki? ¿Eres un maldito acosador?

\- Hiroki, estás exagerando.

\- Que sea la última vez que me llamas por mi nombre, Takahashi.- El profesor le miró con mucho odio.- Quiero verte a la hora de comer en mi despacho. Ahora lárgate de mi vista.

Akihiko quiso decir algo pero se contuvo al ver la cara de su amigo, había metido en un buen lío a Misaki. Iría a hablar con él para solucionarlo.

Misaki se había pasado toda la mañana metido en el despacho de Akihiko jugando al solitario porque el buscaminas le aburría. Necesitaba que el tiempo pasara rápido, tenía la esperanza de que al acabar el día todo volvería a la normalidad y ya no aguantaba más estar en el cuerpo de Akihiko.

La tranquilidad de la mañana se vio interrumpida por una llamada al móvil del escritor. Le había dicho que no contestaría pero le pudo la curiosidad al ver que el contacto que le llamaba estaba guardado como "Gilipollas". ¿Si era alguien que no le caía bien a Usagi-san, por qué tenía su número?

\- ¿Si?- Misaki se decidió a contestar.

\- No esperaba que aceptara mi llamada el gran Usami-sensei.- El estudiante contuvo la emoción al escuchar la voz de su mangaka preferido.

\- Ijuuin-sensei.- Dijo Misaki intentando no sonar emocionado.

\- Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer.

\- Sí, yo también...- Comenzó a decir Misaki pero fue interrumpido.

\- No estuvo bien coquetear con Misaki estando tú presente.- El castaño frunció el ceño, ¿Akihiko tenía razón? ¿En verdad Ijuuin iba detrás de él?- Espero que la próxima vez nos des algo de intimidad. Estoy seguro de que Misaki se lo pasará muy bien conmigo.- El estudiante se quedó sin palabras, ¿desde cuando su mangaka favorito era tan idiota? Se sintió mosqueado pero sobre todo decepcionado. Hubo una pausa en la que el menor pensó qué decir.

\- Sensei, Misaki es una persona madura e independiente y es libre de mantener una relación con quien él quiera. Yo no soy su dueño, es libre de irse con quien desee y estoy completamente seguro de que él siempre me elegirá a mí antes que a ti.- Misaki no supo de dónde sacó esa confianza pero pensó que debía zanjar ese asunto cuanto antes.- Sinceramente espero que tengas el valor de preguntarle qué es lo que él quiere y que sepas respetar su decisión.

\- ¿Tan seguro estás?

\- Puede sonar arrogante pero yo soy la persona más importante para Misaki y, por mucho que él te admire, no eres comparable a mí.- Sin decir nada más colgó, sintiendo como se quitaba un peso de encima. No tenía muy claro qué acababa de pasar, pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había dicho. Misaki se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, había conseguido manejar con éxito la situación.

El sonido del móvil le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. "Misaki" se podía leer en la pantalla.

\- Usagi-san, ¿cómo ha ido el examen?- Preguntó a modo de saludo.

\- Misaki, tienes que venir a la universidad, la he liado y ahora Hiroki te odia.

\- ¿KAMIJOU-SENSEI?- Preguntó Misaki alarmado.- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO?

\- Nada, simplemente se me hace muy raro hablarle con formalidad, es que es de mis mejores amigos… Tienes que venir, Misaki.

\- Pero…

\- Quiere verme en su despacho a la hora de comer. Date prisa y ven o estarás muy jodido para lo que queda de curso.

\- Usagi-san, eres lo peor.- Misaki colgó y se preparó rápidamente para salir. Cuando llegó a la universidad, se vio a sí mismo esperando en la puerta. Akihiko fue hacia él y le agarró de la mano.

\- Venga, vamos.- Le dijo Akihiko agarrándole de la mano y tirando de él. Le condujo hasta el despacho de Kamijou y entró sin llamar. El profesor iba a sermonearle por no haber llamado a la puerta pero le sorprendió ver a su amigo cogido de la mano de su alumno.- Hiroki, necesito que te relajes y me escuches.

\- ¡Takahashi! ¡Que sea la última vez que te diriges a mí por mi nombre de pila!

\- Kamijou-sensei.- Hiroki miró a su amigo como si se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza.- Lo que Misaki quiere decir es…

\- ¿Sensei? Akihiko, no me vaciles hoy que no estoy de humor.- Le soltó el profesor.- Además, ¿qué coño haces aquí?

\- Es mi novio.- Dijo Akihiko y Hiroki miró perplejo a su alumno.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Akihiko?- Le preguntó a Misaki, quien estaba bastante avergonzado con la situación.- Akihiko, ¿estás sonrojado?

\- No, yo...- Comenzó a decir Misaki tartamudeando.

\- Esta mañana ha pasado algo muy raro.- Dijo Akihiko. Hiroki escuchó atentamente aquel relato, permaneció callado todo el tiempo y, cuando el escritor acabó de contarle que se habían intercambiado los cuerpos, tomó asiento y se mantuvo un momento en silencio antes de hablar.

\- ¿Esto es idea tuya, Akihiko? ¿Te parece divertido convencer a un alumno para que me suelte semejante mierda?- Le espetó Hiroki. Misaki odiaba que su profesor le mirara de esa forma porque le daba miedo.

\- ¡Que te digo la verdad!- Le gritó Akihiko.

\- ¡No me alces la voz, Takahashi!

\- Pregúntame cualquier cosa que sólo sepamos tú y yo.- Le dijo el escritor y Hiroki sonrió de lado.

\- Venga, ¿por qué no?- El profesor se mantuvo pensativo un rato.- ¿Cómo se llamaba la mascota que tuve con once años?

\- Es una pregunta trampa.- Dijo Akihiko.- Tu madre nunca te ha dejado tener mascota.

\- Vaya, Akihiko, sí que le has hablado de mí.

\- Yo soy Akihiko, no él.- Le dijo el escritor cansado.- Pregunta más cosas.

\- ¿Qué pasó en la graduación del instituto?

\- Te tocaba hacer el discurso pero te convencí para salir la noche de antes y te quedaste afónico.

\- Sí que os habéis preparado bien esta pantomima.

\- Hiroki, de verdad que soy yo.

\- Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki.- Da igual, no nos va a creer jamás. Si me quiere suspender la asignatura por lo que le has dicho que lo haga, yo sólo quiero irme a casa y que acabe este absurdo día.

\- Misaki, cielo.- Le dijo Akihiko acercándose hacia él y acariciando su cara, lo cual era un poco extraño ya que el cuerpo era el suyo.- Todo se va a solucionar, ya verás.

\- Me estáis empezando a preocupar.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Hay algo que jamás le contaría a nadie y mucho menos a Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko decidido.- Y sé que tú tampoco lo has contado. Sólo lo sabemos tú y yo.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no te lo ha contado Akihiko para intentar hacerme creer que lo que decís es cierto?

\- ¡Joder, porque yo soy Akihiko!

\- ¡Que no me alces la voz, Takahashi!

\- Además, es algo de lo que me arrepiento y avergüenzo, al igual que tú.- Le dijo el escritor.- No me gustaría ir contándolo por ahí. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

\- Takahashi…

\- Me refiero a lo de la venda.- Hiroki le miró sorprendido y por un segundo dudó. Jamás habían hablado de aquella vez que mantuvieron relaciones, era un tema tabú para ellos y era consciente de lo mucho que se arrepentía Akihiko de ello. Por ese motivo, cuando escuchó aquello en boca de Takahashi dudó y de no haber sido porque lo del intercambio de cuerpos era una historia absurda, se lo habría creído.

\- Estoy harto de esto.- Suspiró Hiroki.- Haré como que nada de esto ha pasado y corregiré el examen de Takahashi como si jamás hubiera hecho cierto comentario sobre mi vida sexual.

\- ¿Que has hecho qué?- Le dijo Misaki a Akihiko con cara de horror.

\- Bueno, que os marchéis que tengo hambre y me apetece estar solo.- Hiroki les echó de su despacho y ambos volvieron a casa en absoluto silencio.

\- Hoy ha sido un día raro.- Dijo por fin Akihiko dejándose caer en el sofá.

\- Sí.

\- Lo bueno es que vas a sacar buena nota y que la próxima vez que te quejes de Hiroki te daré la razón.

\- Me alegro de eso.- Misaki se quedó un momento pensativo pero decidió contarle lo de aquel mangaka.- Hoy te ha llamado Ijuiin-sensei.

\- ¿Qué quería ese?- Preguntó Akihiko con cierto tono de enfado.

\- Provocarte.- Akihiko le miró sorprendido.- Tenías razón, le gusto.

\- Te lo dije.

\- Pero creo que no te portaste bien conmigo.- Le dijo Misaki.- Deberías confiar en mí, soy tu pareja y una pareja sin confianza no puede salir adelante.

\- Ya lo sé y lo siento, Misaki. Sé que no es excusa pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, sé lo mucho que admiras a ese mangaka.

\- Es cierto que le admiro y que me encanta su trabajo, pero a ti… lo que yo siento por ti es mucho más que admiración.- Misaki volvió a conseguir que el cuerpo que habitaba se sonrojara.- Le he dicho que si tiene valor que se me declare, ya que soy yo quien debe decidir con quién quiere estar.

\- ¿Eso has hecho?

\- Sí. Espero que no lo haga para no tener que pasar por ese apuro, pero si lo hace le dejaré bien claro que tú eres el único que puede hacerme feliz y que...que te elegiría mil veces antes que nadie.

\- Misaki, te amo.- Akihiko le besó. Se sentía tan emocionado por aquellas palabras que ni siquiera le importó estar besándose a sí mismo.- Lo siento, siento haberme dejado llevar por los celos.

\- Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ya se ha solucionado.- Dijo Misaki.- Ya sólo falta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Las palabras de Misaki debieron ser escuchadas, pues al día siguiente amanecieron cada uno en su propio cuerpo. Misaki intentó pedirle disculpas a Kamijou por lo ocurrido el día anterior pero éste simplemente le dijo que se callara y tomara asiento.

Pocos días después se cruzaron con Ijuuin. Akihiko, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, dejó a Misaki a solas con el mangaka, quien aprovechó para declararse. Misaki le rechazó sin dudarlo, dejándole claro que le gustaban sus mangas, no él. Ijuuin aceptó aquella derrota y comenzó a distanciarse de Misaki.

Una semana después Hiroki descubrió que todo lo que le habían dicho era cierto, ya que no podía ser que Misaki hubiera sacado tan buena nota en su examen. La única explicación racional para aquello era que Akihiko y él hubieran intercambiado los cuerpos. En aquel momento lo veía claro. Nowaki le hizo una foto a aquel examen, ya que jamás había visto que un estudiante de su Hiro-san sacaba una nota tan alta.

Cuando Akihiko vio que Misaki había sacado un 9'8 se presentó en el despacho de su amigo para reclamarle su tan merecido diez.

\- Ni hablar.

\- Tú y yo sabemos que mi examen está perfecto.- Le dijo Akihiko enfadado.

\- Lo siento pero yo no pongo dieces.- Hiroki se cruzó de brazos y le miró con una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque el médico ese no me tiene sexualmente satisfecho, ¿no fueron esas tus palabras?- Akihiko le miró y no pudo evitar reír.

\- Eres un rencoroso de mierda, Hiroki.

\- Da gracias que no le hago repetir el examen a tu novio.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho creer que lo que te dije es cierto?- Preguntó el escritor con curiosidad.

\- Es imposible que Takahashi saque esa nota.

\- Eso ha sido cruel pero cierto. Bueno, ¿me vas a poner el diez o no?

\- Lárgate de una vez o llamo a tu editora.- La amenaza fue muy efectiva y Akihiko salió de aquel despacho sin decir ni una palabra más.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Está basado en la peli _Ponte en mi lugar (Freaky Friday). _Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se agradecen los comentarios.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
